Forgive Me
by The Snazzy Tomato Llama
Summary: A new story featuring the Teen Titans 2 years later! The return of Terra! Introduction to my orignal characters! And more!
1. Welcome Home?

Forgive Me

Chapter 1 – Welcome home?

The girl kept to the shadows. She wore an old filthy hoodie, that covered her face with it's hood, she wore dirty ripped jeans, and her feet carried trainers with a hole in each. With her hood on, you couldn't see her face or her hair, but it was probably accurate that her hair would be lank and dirty, and her face disgraceful.

She took a deep breath and looked over at the island. That was where the tower stood. It had been two years since she last stood in it, and she was determined to call it her home. Again. Surely, the Titans would forget her betrayal, and surely Beast Boy had thought about her. It made her warm inside to think of Beast Boy, and how close they had been. It also made her cry, because her betrayal hurt him the most. She was saddened but also lightened as she approached a fisherman.

"Excuse me?" she asked. The man jumped and when he turned around he stared at the girl.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I need to get to that island," she persisted.

"And, you need my help?" the man asked.

"Please, I..I don't have much to offer, but if you need anything, I'll do it," she cried.

The fisherman thought, "Hmmm.. Well..."

"Please.." the girl begged.

The man scratched his head, "I guess I can let you go for free, there's nothing I need that I think you'll be able to do."

"Which is?" the girl asked, a little harshly.

"Well, my son was playing around, and he dug up my best fishing-rod, it's the one I use most often, as it catches more fish. However, I don't know where he put it." The girl nodded, she closed her eyes and imagined the ground lifting. The fisherman stared. He quickly grabbed the fishing-rod and escaped the dagger-like rocks. "I thank you miss," he said.

"You're welcome, can you take me to the island then?" she replied.

The fisherman bowed his head, "It would be my honour."

The girl followed the fisherman into the boat, and he led her to the island. She thanked him and escaped the boat. Taking a deep breath, she walked further to the tower. She noticed the higher security put in and was not surprised. She used the earth around her to escape cameras. "Best to sneak in to surprise the lot," she whispered to herself. Carefully she scanned the area and saw the door. She noticed the hand scanner thing. The girl raised an eyebrow. She darted over to the door and breathed deeply and she leaned across the wall. She shuffled to the scanner and looked at it closely. She saw the last hand print was recently, so she took a little brush and swept at it. She took a little plaster thing, and stuck it to the scanner. The scanner flashed.

"Welcome Nightwing," it said. The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. The door opened, and she crept in. She heard voices from the main room and listened in at the wall.

"C'mon out BB!" yelled Cyborg. The girl smiled at the nickname. He looked around the room. "I know you blew the fridge up!" The girl blinked in confusion. Boom Baby shuffled to him.

"Sorry," she grinned.

'That isn't BB,' the girl thought.

"See, isn't it nice when we tell the truth," Cyborg smirked. "But the punishment is nicer." The girl heard laughter. Cyborg tickled the girl until she released a glove from her hand.

"Want me to...snort..blow you up?" she said, unsuccessfully trying to be serious.

Cyborg pouted, "You and you bombs." The girl looked through the crack in the door to see the metal-man she once knew and a stranger. She had peach skin, raspberry red hair and golden eyes. She wore an outfit which had the combination of red, black, gold and orange.

'Who is she?' the girl thought.

"Anyhoo, have you seen Raven?" Boom Baby asked.

"What do you need to see her for?" Cyborg asked.

BB sighed, "She's the only one who might know where Amira is."

"Amira? You need her?"

BB shook her head, "N needs her."

"Any idea why?" Cyborg asked. The girl looked to see BB jump over the sofa to sit down, Cyborg following her lead.. The sitting not the jumping.

"Not sure, well since her little drama thing two years ago, he's still unaware if she's trustworthy."

"She's Raven's sister though." That got the girl interested.

"Yeah, I know, but she was in prison!"

'Woah..' the girl thought.

"True, but that was because of her screwed-up life. I'm surprised Raven didn't turn out the same." Cyborg shrugged.

"Why do they look so different?" Boom Baby asked.

"Amira took after their mother, not the demon father, I thought you knew that."

"Great.. We have two demons!" Boom Baby sighed.

'Demons?' the girl asked herself.

"Raven destroyed Trigon though..."

"Sorry," BB sighed, "Hey, if you see Amira, tell her Nightwing wants her." BB stood up and went to leave, catching the girl by surprise. The girl darted 'round the corner. BB walked out the room and went the other way, relieving the girl. She then noticed that another stranger walked into the main room. Her skin was a coffee colour, and her eyes were golden. She had white hair that journeyed down her back. She didn't notice the girl, but she stopped before entering, and looked like she was sniffing the air. She shrugged and walked back in.

"Hey Cyborg!" the bronzed girl yelled. The girl leaned on the door again.

'How many newbies are there?' she thought.

"Hey Libitina, how are you?" Cyborg grinned.

"I'm good, hey have you seen-"

"I haven't but you can ask Raven," Cyborg cut her off.

"Oh thanks," Libitina grinned and ran off. She ran at inhuman speed, which alerted the girl quickly enough to run around the corner. The girl sighed as she listened to the wall again.

"Ya know, Nightwing would disapprove of trespassers.." came a female voice. The girl jumped and turned around..

'Busted!' she thought. She turned around to see a completely white girl, with long black hair and silver eyes. She wore a gothic dress, and she had a frown painted on her lips. 'Raven much?' she thought. The strange girl's eyes scanned the busted girl.

"Terra," the girl said. Terra's eyes widened.

"How did you know that!?" she shrieked.

"I read minds, like you throw rocks," the pale girl replied.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"My name is Midnight," the girl replied, folding her arms.

"Woah.. Weird name," Terra thought out-loud. She saw the other girl's frown.

"Whatever, you're not supposed to be here."

"I know, but I couldn't stay away," Terra replied, looking down at the floor.

"No," the girl shook her head, "I mean in this hallway."

"What? Why?" Terra asked confused.

"Let's just say I have a knack for witch-craft.. And also psychic abilities.." Midnight admitted.

"Woah... But what's wrong?"

"Well unless you want the wall to fall on top of you, you better move.." Midnight said.

"Wait... What?"

The girl sighed, "Boom Baby, or BB as you heard her, seems to keep blowing stuff up, and her surprised and a bare hand is dangerous than you would think.."

"She blows stuff up with her hand?" Terra asked.

Midnight nodded, "Not intentionally, but it'll be easier when you see what she can do and why she wears gloves all the time."

"That's tough," Terra said.

"Very," she began to turn around. "Well," she said, turning her head. "Do you want to announce you're back or will I do that for you?"

"Wait," Terra said, following her. "I look like a wreck, is there spare clothes or anything."

"You won't like my fashion," she said raising an eyebrow at Terra's reaction, "But you seem more like Boom Baby, so I'll let you borrow something of hers'."

"Won't she mind?" Terra asked.

Then Midnight smiled, "I can be very persuasive." Terra swore she saw the girl's eyes flash. Midnight stopped at a door, she eyed the keypad. "Stay here," she warned Terra. Terra stood. Midnight walked through the door, making Terra's eyes widen. Midnight came back with a pair of dark blue jeans, a red top and long black boots, as well as a red choker. "I'll take you to my room, I have a bathroom so you can have a shower, and I have more personal stuff for you." Terra suddenly started to like the girl. Midnight was quite cold and serious, but she had an energetic spark and a kind heart.

Terra nodded, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Midnight replied. She led Terra through more corridors until she reached the room. When they went in Terra paled and Midnight sweat-dropped. "If you hadn't noticed, I am quite gothic." Terra nodded in agreement. The room was totally black or silver. There were cool decorations that hung from the roof or swirled up the walls. She opened a door, letting Terra in. "Here's a bathroom, I have some stuff in there that you might need.." then she whispered, "Including soap." She raised her voice again, "So feel free to use them." Midnight went back into her own room and sat on her bed, reading a thick novel.

Terra felt better already as she rinsed her hair with water. Midnight's kindness would not go forgotten. It was good to get clean again. When she finished, she dried her self and changed into the clothes Midnight had brought her. She dried her hair with another towel and came back.

"You look much better," Midnight said, looking up from her book.

"Feel it too," Terra sighed with pleasure.

Midnight pointed to a box, "There's a hair-dryer and a brush in there."

"Thank you," Terra literally yelled. She grabbed them both and began drying her hair. Midnight chuckled, going back to her book. She stopped for a moment, her face paler, and her eyes turned fully silver. Terra stopped the hair-dryer, she was finished anyway and looked at Midnight with concern. "Are you alright?" Midnight shivered, and suddenly silver tears leaked from her eyes. "Midnight!?" Terra yelled. Midnight began breathing harder. Midnight yelled with agony, and Terra rushed to her side. The door burst open, surprising Terra, and in sight was a man. He was quite tall, muscular. He had short purple hair, and gold eyes. His skin was quite tanned. "Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Never mind me," he turned to her, "or you, I need to help Midnight."

"What's happening to her?" Terra asked.

"She's having a Death Vision," the mysterious guy said.

"Death Vision?" Terra repeated.

"Her vision is of death," the boy replied. Terra looked at him more closely, he had a mark on his forehead, in the shape of a lightening thing. She looked at him curiously. "Stop that, and help me," the guy frowned.

"How are you going to help her?" Terra asked.

The lightening-thing-on-his-head-guy sighed. "I'm going to zap her mind."

"Zap? Mind?" Terra repeated. The guy looked at her annoyed. He turned to Midnight and put his hand on her head. Terra could see sparks of energy or lightening bounce from his hand to her head. Midnight relaxed as she looked up at the guy.

"Again?" she whispered hoarsely. He nodded. "Thanks, Bolt," she said closing her eyes.

"You can't keep getting these, it almost killed you last time," Bolt shook his head.

"I can't stop them," Midnight shrugged hopelessly.

"You have to try, or just ignore them," he said.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Midnight whispered, pleading.

"I know," Bolt sighed. He looked over to Terra. "Who's this?"

Midnight smiled and raised an eyebrow, "The legendary Terra."

Bolt paled, "What?"

"Hey!" Terra barked, "The legendary part better be good."

Midnight winked, "You'll find out, now let's go." She turned to Bolt, "Don't tell anyone yet, leave that to me. Why don't you get everyone to go to the main room, I'll introduce her there."

Bolt nodded, "Anything for you babe!" he winked then walked away. Terra smirked.

"Let's go then," Midnight said, she gave Terra her hand. She was about to leave the room when someone knocked on the door. Terra knew what to do and locked herself in the bathroom. "Oh, hey Amberlee."

"Hey, are you alright?" Terra heard a female voice.

'How many new people are there?' she thought.

"I'm fine," Midnight replied. "Luckily Bolt came." Terra could hear the girl giggle.

"There's a surprise."

Midnight rolled her eyes, "Anyway I need to talk to all of you, so can you go to the main room?"

"Is it serious?" Amberlee asked, worried.

"Quite," Midnight bit her lip.

"Alright, I'll go down, want me to ask more people to come?"

"If that's not too much trouble, Bolt's already helping me with it."

Amberlee giggled again, "I don't know why you two don't go out with each other already."

"You heard the boss," Midnight sighed.

"Yeah, and he's all eyes for Starfire, have your fun."

Midnight smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit." Amberlee winked and walked off.

"You can come out now," Midnight called. Terra came out of the bathroom.

"How many new people are there?" she asked.

Midnight looked at her, "Plenty, you should try training them."

"How long have you been here for?" Terra asked.

"Around a year, anyway let's go, keep to the walls." Terra followed Midnight through the complicated corridors. Terra's heart raced as she heard voices in the main room. "It's alright," Midnight whispered. She entered the room, making all the Titans silent. "Okay, now it's a little unusual for me to call you here, but.." she stopped to look at all the Titans, they were all here, this better go down well, "This is quite important, and I'm glad all of you managed to come, thanks to Bolt and Amberlee." The two nodded to her. "Well, enough of that, I'm sort of proud to announce our visitor," she smiled, surprising them. "I don't know her as much as some of you will have, but to me she's nice. Now because of some thing before, you might not feel very pleasant towards her, but I can tell she's changed." The room was very silent. The original titans swallowed. "You can come in!" Midnight yelled.

Terra took a deep breath, and she opened the door. She was sweating, and it wasn't very pleasant. She stepped into the light, hearing gasps. She turned to Midnight who was smiling. Terra then looked at all the Titans and scanned each one. She saw Bolt standing by the wall, he had a smug look on his face as he was looking at all the surprised Titans. She saw another girl, who she thought must have been Amberlee. She had long red hair, in a ponytail, and red sparkling eyes. She had creamy-coloured skin. She wore a red choker, which was attached to a black long top. She wore a red top on top of that, and she wore black long trousers, and black boots. She was clearly surprised as well, and confused. Terra turned her attention to the girl with coffee-coloured skin, white hair and golden eyes, she must be Libitina. Libitina wore a black top that was short sleeved, but crawled up her neck. She wore black gloves which stopped to her manicured hand. She wore black trousers and also wore black boots. She had a complete look of surprise but she understood the situation well for some odd reason. (Mind Reading, People) A guy on her left had quite long black hair, pale-ish skin and deep blue eyes. He wore a black cloak with some form of armour or ninja outfit underneath it. He had a startled look painted on his face. Terra looked at the girl on a sofa, she was Bomb Baby as she recalled her from earlier. She had hair as red as raspberries, golden eyes, and peachy skin. She wore a black turtle-neck top with long sleeves, a gold jacket, black belt with 'BB' on it, a red mini-skirt, golden boots and she also wore orange gloves. BB was glaring at her, well not her precisely, more like the clothes. There was a man next to her, he wore a mask, that was blue, and his outfit was blue with a yellow circle on his chest. He had chestnut brown hair that was short but stylish and green eyes that looked through the mask. He was shocked as well as confused. There was a girl with black hair, with a purple streak. Her hair was down to her chin. She had amethyst eyes and skin which was quite dark. Her eyes were Asian-looking but she reminded Terra of Raven. She was tall, and wore a black tank top, and black, blue, silver and purple camouflaged trousers. She wore heavy black army boots. Her ears were pierced several times, and she had a sneer on her face, mixed with confusion. There was a girl with short black hair, deep brown eyes, and tanned skin. She looked African to her, maybe Egyptian. She wore a long golden dress, which split where her legs began, she wore a golden thing on her arm which was in the shape of a snake slithering around and up. She wore golden hoops, with a blue and white inner bit. She had eye-liner on which made her look exotic because of the shape it went into, and she wore golden eyeshadow. She wore a necklace, and the jewel was gold, it sparkled and it was kept in a round white container that rested on her chest. She had a golden ankle bracelet, the twirled up like the snake. She wore nothing on her feet, which surprised Terra. The girl had a kind face but it resembled surprise, confusion and probably a glare. She had her arms crossed, and Terra could tell that she wore bracelets. There was something enchanting about the woman, put she couldn't place it. Oh, and surprise, surprise, there was the original titans.

Terra levelled her look of surprise on them, they looked different, most of them. Cyborg was the same, but he had more protection on his arms and legs, and his face looked a little older. Robin, or Nightwing rather, wore a black body-suit with a pair of dark blue wings on his chest. His hair had grown out as it hung down his chin, wasn't that long, but the longest he ever had it. (Except From The Future) Starfire wore something more revealing than before. She still had the purple theme, but it showed a lot of her chest, going down though, and it was a one-piece, almost like a leotard. Her hair had grown and was more curly. She wore long purple boots too. She had a look of joy but also of worry and shock. She looked more older, more unjoyous, if such a thing was to happen. She saw Raven glaring at her. Raven too had longer hair, but it looked like it must have taken more than two years to grow it. It was half-way down her back and her bangs stood out in front of her face. She wore a dark blue cloak like before, but it was longer and without a hood. What really surprised Terra about Raven was that she was wearing a dress. It split at her legs, like the Egyptian girl's dress. It was black, and where her stomach was there was a swirly hole that revealed her skin. She wore her normal boots but they had heels on them this time. Terra started getting jealous, Raven had become more curvy like an hourglass over the years, and Terra was just getting a figure. Raven's eyes fixed on Terra, making her uncomfortable. And to her biggest surprise, the green boy sitting next to the empath. His hair was longer and more wild. He wore a suit-thing like before but it had short sleeves, revealing his muscular arms. He had a purple paw print on his chest. He wore a similar belt, but the middle part was a paw print too. He still had the same bottom parts including the boots. He looked like a total hunk, and if Terra didn't have as much sense as she did she would have drooled. The green boy stared at her, his eyes weren't filled with love but not with hatred either, something in between, something distant and neutral.

"Terra?" Nightwing questioned. Terra stepped forward, well, she had no choice, thankfully to Midnight who was shoving her.

"Yeah.. Uhhh.." she began thinking, "Nightwing."

Nightwing nodded in approval, "Yes."

Terra gave a small nervous laugh, "Never expected so many people here."

Only a few people chucked but the green bloke sat still. Terra felt her face lit up like a candle... Or a fire. She turned to Midnight, pleading with her eyes.

"I found her, she was a wreck, so it was best to get her back to normal," Midnight explained quickly.

"Depends what normal for her is," Raven muttered. Terra heard her crush give a small low chuckle.

"This is probably unexpected of me, and possibly a lot more than I could have asked for," she said, rubbing the back of her head, nervously. Raven stood up, agonizing Terra.

"Well, what are we waiting for," she crossed her arms, "Aren't we going to celebrate?" That really surprised the lot. Raven gave a small weak smile at Terra, so small and quick, Terra thought she imagined it. "Well," Raven barked. "Are you lot just going to gawk at her!?" Nightwing walked up to Raven and started discussing something with her, Terra tried to ignore the fact that he kept glancing up at her. Raven had her arms crossed the whole time, her eyebrow raised. Terra heard Midnight sigh with relief.

"I didn't know what to expect," she admitted.

"Neither did I," Terra said, her eyes gazing at the green beast/total hunk of a man. BB walked up to Terra, surprising her.

"Midnight, care to explain where she got the clothes from?" she asked.

Midnight sighed, "You never wear them anyway."

BB threw her arms up in the air as a sign of desperation, "Okay, okay, don't get all wolfie on me."

"Wolfie?" Terra repeated, looking at Midnight. BB walked away.

"Yeah, I have the ability to change into a wolf," Midnight replied.

"Awesome! Can you show me?"

Midnight shook her head, "There's a power neutraliser in every room, meaning we can't purposely use our powers. For some odd reason it has no effect if it's accidental, which kinda explains why Boom Baby keeps blowing up everything."

"What if you're under attack?"

"Well," Midnight began, "The Titans who are skilled in martial arts or whatever will attack first, giving a Titan enough time to switch the neutraliser off."

"What if you need every Titan?" Terra asked.

Midnight shook her head, "Raven, Libitina and I can phase through walls, we have no problem getting to the central neutraliser."

"I have a question," Terra said.

"Yes?"

"So, an example, Boom Baby, or whatever, ends up blowing a fridge, or something, up by accident, but if she wanted to do it, will her powers be ineffective?" Midnight nodded. "But how does a machine know when someone wants to use their powers? And why did they chose this in the first place?"

"Those with powers give off a kind of energy pattern which the neutraliser can receive. There's a part of our mind that gives off a similar pattern, which is kinda of desire, if I put it like that, someone purposely wants to shoot a lightening bolt, the neutraliser will detect this and break off the energy pattern that would release the power. And because, people fight," she said simply at the end.

"Uhh.." Terra said, nodding approvingly. "Don't know why it doesn't just cancel out the powers all together then."

"Because it's a machine," Midnight shrugged. Terra noticed Raven, Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg and a drifting green hunk. Terra noticed her crush first and wrapped her arms around him, in an embrace. He pulled back after ten seconds.

"Beast Boy!" she grinned. "I'm so glad to see you."

He gave her a sideways glance, "Don't call me that," he said simply.

"What? Why not?"

"It's not my name..."

"What is?"

"It's Changeling," Raven said.

"Cool," Terra said, stilling looking at him. He wasn't smiling back at her.

"Gar," Raven warned. Gar looked at her.

"Gar?" Terra repeated. Gar looked back at her.

"My name," he said plainly.

"I thought it was Changeling?"

"My real name."

"Oh, uhhh... Nice..." Terra sweated.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" Gar asked coldly. Raven nudged him. "Ow..!" he groaned, but smiled at her. "Sorry," he said to Terra.

"That's alright," Terra lisped.

"He is right though," Starfire said, "I don't mean to offend you, but the last time we saw you, you were working with Slade."

"I'm really, really sorry about that," Terra whispered.

Nightwing nodded, "Yes, but it's been two years."

"Surely, she's suffered enough," Midnight added. The others looked at her. "She looked like she's been living on the streets." Terra blushed.

"Really?" Cyborg asked, a little disgusted and curious.

Terra nodded, "Yes, it's been hard these couple of years.."

Raven put her hand on Terra's shoulder, and Terra could see she wore blue gloves, which was the same shade as her dress, it was fingerless for three fingers, but two fingers were connected with the gloves. The gloves had material that hung loosely from her hand. Terra was surprised at the gesture. "Let her stay," she said to Nightwing.

'Has Raven suddenly gone nice?' Terra thought.

"Fine," Nightwing sighed. "But she'll need to get stuff for herself because we're packed as it is."

Terra nodded, "Thank you so much!" she smiled, tears in her eyes. She was about to hug Gar then changed her mind. Had Raven and Gar switched places or something? Instead, she hugged Raven, as she was the one to convince Nightwing. Raven gave Gar a 'help!' look, which made Gar chuckle.

"Uhh.. Terra, Raven still hates physical contact," Starfire laughed. Terra let go and laughed with them. It was good to be back, or was it?


	2. Meeting Lilith

Chapter 2 – Meeting Lilith

Terra didn't just go, "Hey, I'm here," and immediately became a Titan again. Instead, Nightwing had to run a background check on her, as well as the information now about her. She also had to go to the medical room, to get all kinds of tests and stuff done to her. She personally had no clue why.

"Now Terra," Nightwing began, as he was seated on a chair near the medical bed she sat on.

"Yeah?" Terra looked up.

"We might have to move you in with another Titan," Terra gave him a confused look, "We need someone to watch over you, as you're new, sort off, and because of trust issues. And because we're quite packed, if you hadn't noticed, we've increased in size."

Terra nodded, "Who would I be staying with?"

"Well," Nightwing began, he looked at a sheet of paper, "I have a list here of available people. A few of our Titans have big rooms, so we could fit some stuff for you in there, and we need someone who is willing to share and watch over you. There is a lot of truth and honesty involved, and some of the Titans are wary of you because of your betrayal."

Terra nodded, "I expected that."

"Okay then, well, let's see," he began scanning the paper, "Amira's got a big enough room, but she's worse than Raven," he chuckled, "So I doubt you can stay with her. Alexis is free, but I'm not sure he likes you. But, get Raven to fully like you, he'll tag along."

"Excuse me?" Terra asked, confused.

"Alexis and Raven are best friends, for many years they have been," Nightwing said.

"Oh.."

"And there's Lilith," Nightwing hesitated.

"Lilith?" Terra questioned.

"We all know her as Midnight, I mean it," Nightwing said, giving her a glare.

"That's her real name?" Terra asked, baffled.

"Lilith Moon is, only a few people in the world know her name, but I guess she's loyal towards you, so it makes sense for you to know."

"Loyal?"

"She's partly lycan, if you want to call it that, or just a wolf, and a wolf, like many other animals are extremely loyal towards friends and family."

"Why is she a wolf?" Terra suddenly asked.

"You mean, why is she so dark and able to have a strange ability to cast silver fire and become a wolf?" Nightwing said, putting it in a better way.

"Silver fire?!" Terra asked stricken.

"Yeah," Nightwing said. He hesitated, "I shouldn't be telling you about her, maybe she can tell you for herself, when, or if, she wants to."

Terra nodded, "I understand."

"Good, now I might be able to set you up to be her room-mate," he said.

"Cool."

"Well, I'm going to talk to her first, maybe you want to get to know some of the Titans a little better?"

Terra nodded, once again, and jumped off the bed. She started walking through the maze of puzzling corridors until she reached the main room where she heard voices.

"We can't trust her," said Amberlee. Terra listened in the door, hearing every word they then said.

"But you know how Raven was to her, even before her betrayal, but now she's fine with her, so I'll be fine with her," Alexis explained. Terra looked in the crack, to see Akila, Alexis, Amberlee, Amira, Boom Baby, Bolt, Libitina and Ray. They were sitting on the sofa, discussing something with each other. Ray and Akila were silent.

"Alexis," Amira sighed, "You do not need to be her guardian, so you no longer need to decide everything that you believe Raven agrees with. You may be best friends, but you are not her pet."

Alexis fidgeted, "I know, Amira."

"Anyway, I say we can't trust her," Amberlee repeated.

"You can't decide that," Libitina sighed.

"Yes, but you know about her betrayal," Amberlee snapped at her.

"I agree though, I don't like her," Amira said.

"You don't like anyone," Bolt frowned.

"I like people, I just don't trust them," Amira rolled her eyes.

"You won't make much friends if you don't show trust," Libitina said.

"Yeah, I know I'm not a fan of the traitor, but I trust people," Boom Baby said.

"Which leads into betrayals and heart breaks," Amira concluded.

Alexis sighed, "But it doesn't always go like that."

"It can happen, it's happened many times before."

"Okay," Boom Baby shook her head, "Who has this betrayal effected then?"

Amira opened her mouth but was interrupted by the silent Egyptian girl, "It has effected Terra the worst."

"That makes no sense," Ray spoke.

"It does actually," Libitina replied.

"Well, explain it then," Bolt frowned.

Akila shook her head in disapproval, "You believe that her betrayal effected the Titans the worst, including Changeling who had fallen for her-" Terra widened her eyes in surprise, "-but the girl will have a guilty conscious, why do you think she didn't come here two years ago to ask for forgiveness?"

"Because she probably couldn't look at herself after her betrayal, so when she finally had forgiven herself, she wished to ask for forgiveness from the others who were effected," Libitina answered for her. Akila nodded. Terra bit her lip. It was the truth and she was showing every reason that it was. She emptied her mind of questions to listen to the newest Titans.

"You have a thing for eavesdropping don't you?" asked a familiar voice. Terra jumped, and turned around guiltily. She saw Midnight with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed.

"And you have a thing for sneaking up on me," Terra replied.

"Yeah.. I guess," Midnight smirked. She led Terra up to the roof.

"The view is as perfect as the last time I saw it.." Terra said, her eyes scanning the city that was covered in the orange light that hung in the sky.

"I like to come up here, so do many people," Midnight replied.

"Why?"

"It clears thoughts, confusion and is a sanctuary of hope and peace," Midnight said, sitting on the side of the roof. Her feet dangled in the air.

"Are you sure you won't fall?" Terra asked.

"I've had a year to practice, haven't I?" Terra sat next to her, admiring the view.

"Why are you showing me up here?" she asked.

"Because I thought you might need a place to think, as you have seen, you will need to think a lot about what has happened in the past and what is happening now," Midnight explained, her words floating in the air.

"Why are you the only one who is willing to help me?" Terra asked.

"I know what it's like to have a guilty conscious," Midnight sighed, "And how it feels."

"What happened to you?"

Midnight looked at her and hesitated, "You don't need to know."

"Please?"

Midnight looked back at the sunset, "Well, to clear something up, I'm eight hundred years old." Terra's mouth popped open in surprise. "I've lived for quite some time, and that's not all. I'm immortal."

"Are you like a God or a Goddess?" Terra asked.

"No," Midnight replied, "The only one here capable of being a Goddess is Libitina."

"Libitina?"

"Well, alien Goddess," Midnight chuckled.

"Can you continue?" Terra asked, already fascinated.

"I knew I was not quite human even when I was little.." Midnight began, her eyes watering, "I had screamed when I saw my eyes go silver, my skin as pale as it is now, and my hair turn as black as the darkest of nights."

"Were you always these colours?"

"No, when I was born, my hair was as blonde as yours, my eyes were a piercing green and my skin was tanned. It happened when I was twelve that I changed. Like every night, my family and I prayed before we went to bed. I prayed for a change in the world, I prayed for hope of others. Sadly, God ignored me and a wolf entered my home. It was no ordinary wolf, as it's fur was silver with a black streak, it's eyes were as black as coal and it's fangs were large and sharp. It was a big wolf, and it held much power. It sneaked into my parent's room and killed them with one scratch each. My little sister, Maya, did not live any longer, as her blood spilled across the room. The wolf took one look at me and it snarled. Instead of killing me it bit my arm. My blood leaked out but it didn't stay red, it turned silver. I screamed. When looking in the mirror my whole body changed colours. It was the most terrifying experience of my life. I went into hiding. Several years later I walked into the city, which turned out to be pretty stupid of me. It was the time when humans believed that most women were witches and needed killed." She laughed slightly, "I was no exception. The newest experiment was to drown those they suspected. I was tied, my feet to my hands, it was awful. They threw me in the deepest lakes, and I was to surely drown if a witch did not save me. Her name was Elvina and she was a powerful but hidden witch. When the humans were sure I had drowned, they left, but Elvina stayed. She summoned me from the icy waters and breathed life back into me. She touched my forehead with her finger, creating marks which are definitely not human. They granted me more powers, mind-reading, flight, telekinesis, shape-shifting and pyrokinesis, which I like to call silver fire."

"You sound quite powerful," Terra hesitated.

"Actually, I can only be really powerful when I recreate the marks on to my forehead and arms."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I became more powerful, and it also meant I had to hide deeper and further, mostly from humans. The witch did not abandon me, instead she hid me. It has been hard to live without being hunted. I turned blood-thirsty towards humans and started killing them to drink their blood."

"You're not a vampire are you?" Terra asked.

Midnight laughed, "No, the blood just kept me stronger, and human. For I had nothing but silver blood in my veins and red blood gave me humanity, which is pretty ironic but still.. I was soon hunted down, and trapped. I was to be burned and boy, the fire was hot. I survived though, my hatred for humans peeked at my power level, and soon I lost control. The town that I was 'burned' at was destroyed by my fire, people were crushed under the objects that I threw at them, and no one was safe." She shuddered, "I really wish I had more humanity back then."

"That sounds horrible," Terra whispered.

Midnight nodded, "It was. I was."

"How did you become a Titan then, no offence?"

Midnight raised an eyebrow. "Well, three years ago I moved here to America. One year ago, the Titans had to battle a group called 'Misfits'. I kinda joined the group two years ago, because I had no where or no one to turn to. There were three girls there that I was friends with, Breeze, Krystal and Ember." Terra raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Breeze can become air, if that makes sense. She doesn't turn invisible, she just evaporates into the air. She can also move around in air, sort of like flying. She is great at martial arts too so it is hard to fight her. Krystal can become walking, talking piece of crystal. It makes her impossible to bring down, or smack, 'cause you'll break your hand trying. She can create anything but it is in crystal form and she kicks butt. Ember is a hot-head, literally. She can create and control fire, and even destroy it. They are hard to defeat. We did little thefts to survive but the Titans didn't like it. We had a secret underground base, and the Titans found it. We did everything we could to defend ourselves, but the Titans brought the place down. We all survived but the three girls ran off, trying to get me to come, but I was trapped under rubble. I kept telling them to go, even though they were still trying to get me out. I faked death to get them to go, and it worked, even though they started crying. They left and I was still stuck under the rubble. Nightwing and Cyborg found me, I was scared. I suddenly fell through the floor, which sounded strange, but that's when I discovered I could phase. I tried running away but they caught me. Ember saw this, confused as she was she realised that I was caught. She tried to fight them, but Cyborg punched her through several walls until she was knocked out. I freed myself and ran after her. I poured some of my life force into her own and let her escape. I was knocked unconscious and I woke up in the medical room. I tried to escape but gave up. Soon I became a Titan."

"I see, but from that story you don't sound so glad to be a Titan," Terra said.

"I'm not," Midnight sighed.

"You don't want to be a Titan?" Terra asked baffled.

"I'm only here because they know I'm powerful, and they don't want me to go on the 'bad' side," Midnight sighed again.

"Haven't you tried finding your friends?"

"I've tried but it's pointless..." Terra saw Midnight's silver eyes dull and emotionless.

"Well I'm glad you told me your story," Terra bit her lip.

"That's alright," Midnight replied getting up. The sun was sinking into the ground, and the sky was beginning to darken. She stretched her arms. "I'm going for a swim."

"A swim?!" Terra asked confused. Midnight nodded, grinned and dived off the roof. She plunged into the water. "Midnight!" Terra cried. Midnight's head popped back up. She was grinning like a maniac. Terra wondered if she should join but decided against it. She just watched her friend swim around.

Midnight escaped the water, her dress dripping with water. It clung to her skin. Her hair looked almost the same as it's shade couldn't have been darker, but it dripped with water too. She walked on the island, watching as Boom Baby walked out.

"Hey," she grinned.

Midnight nodded, "You going for a swim now?"

"Oh yeah," BB smirked. She took off her jacket, her gloves and her boots and waddled through the water. Midnight waved to her and wandered inside the tower. Her feet crept around the floor, spreading water.

"You need to stop doing that," said a voice. Midnight turned around to see Bolt.

"Doing what?" she smirked.

"Jumping from the tower," he said. "And well in your clothes too."

"It's fun," she stretched her arms.

"Yeah, but what if something happens to you?" Bolt said, serious.

"Oh relax, I doubt the water could kill me," she smiled mysteriously.

Bolt shook his head, "You don't realise that it can."

"Oh c'mon Adrien, nothing happened, give me a break." Midnight sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, and put his arm around her shoulders. He put his head on one of her shoulders and grinned. Midnight rolled her eyes. She curled a lock of his hair around her finger, as they walked down the corridor to the main room. They heard footsteps approaching and jumped from each other as if they were both on fire. "Oh hey Nightwing," Bolt coughed.

Nightwing nodded, "We need you down to the main room for a briefing," then he stopped. "Why are you so wet Midnight?" he stared at her.

"Went for a swim," she replied blankly.

"A swim?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that thing when you go in water and move around," she said.

"Whatever," Nightwing said robot-like.

"What's the briefing about?" Bolt asked.

"Misfits are on the loose," he said, directing the poison to Midnight, who stopped.

"Misfits?" she whispered.

"Are you alright?" Bolt asked, uncertain.

"Anyway, come as quickly as you can, I will need to get the others down." Nightwing replied, walking away. Bolt put his hands on her shoulders, trying to look into her eyes.

"Lilith, are you alright?" he repeated.

She sighed and smiled weakly at him, "I'm fine."


	3. Change Of Plan

Chapter 3 – Change Of Plan

Terra jumped as she heard the alarm go off. She ran down to the main room, certain that was where she was to go. She followed the other Titans into the room to see Nightwing and Starfire talking to each other. The rest of the Titans sat at the huge circular table that had matching stools. Terra slid on to one, sitting with Ray and Libitina. She noticed that everyone was here, except Midnight and Bolt. She turned her attention to Changeling who was seated with Raven, she frowned a little. Nightwing's voice boomed to her attention.

"Now, I have alerted you all here because we have important news." All the other Titans looked over at him. "We have a group of villains called Misfits who are on the loose," he slammed his fist on the table. "We will need to stop them immediately."

"How?" Raven asked, "They were practically unstoppable the last time we tried to defeat them." She had her arms crossed as she listened to the briefing.

"But we have a secret weapon," Nightwing snapped.

Starfire sighed, "Nightwing, please, we can't use her like that."

"But they think she's dead," he replied.

"And?" Libitina frowned. "It's not right, you know that."

"They think she's dead, they wouldn't expect it," Nightwing said.

"No, they know I'm alive," someone said. Everyone looked back to see Midnight walking gracefully towards them.

"HOW?!" Nightwing demanded.

"Because you threw Ember through the walls, she saw me alive, so she must have told the others," Midnight replied dully.

Nightwing hesitated, "I thought she got killed." Gasps of surprise and shock erupted from the table.

Midnight shook her head, "I saw her alive."

"But how?" Nightwing was too confused for words. "How do we stop them?"

"Simple," Midnight replied, "Let me talk to them."

"No," Nightwing snapped.

"Why not?" Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know where they are," Nightwing lied.

"I can get a trace," Cyborg said.

"No need," Midnight shook her head, "I know how to get to them." She walked out of the room. Steam literally poured out of Nightwing's ears.

"What's your problem?" Changeling asked.

"I don't trust that girl one bit," Nightwing muttered.

"Why not?" Terra finally asked.

"She was a member of Misfits," he bitterly said.

"I know," Terra nodded. "But she only joined in with them to survive."

"Survive?" Ray asked.

Terra shrugged, "She told me some things."

"Why don't you want her to talk to them?" Libitina asked Nightwing.

He looked at her, "Because she might change sides, she's pretty much evil anyway." Nightwing could feel both Amira and Raven glaring at him. He turned around.

"We are half demon, she is half wolf," Raven said smoothly.

"I know that," Nightwing grimaced.

"And we are on the team, you trust us," Raven replied.

"I don't trust Am-" then he stopped short to see the girl glaring at him. "I mean Raven, you have done good things, Amira has settled with us, Midnight has not."

"The girl has been with us for a year," Cyborg sighed.

"Yes, but she has been on the dark side," Nightwing frowned.

"You guys shouldn't be talking about her behind her back," Bolt said as he stepped in the room.

"Where have you been?" Nightwing demanded.

"Helping Midnight," Bolt raised an eyebrow.

Nightwing sighed, "I can't put up with this. We need to figure out a plan to stop them."

"Or we trust Midnight to talk to them," Amberlee added.

"No we need more than that," Nightwing shook his head.

"I hate to agree with him, but we do need a better plan, just incase something goes wrong," Raven said.

"Yeah, but what?" Ray asked.

"Do we have any idea where they could be?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing nodded, "There's an abandoned building just outside of town, I'm betting they are there."

"Okay, that's that sorted, now what about an actual plan?" Boom Baby asked.

"We could surround the building and get someone to drive them out," Alexis suggested.

"And fight them when they get out?" Nightwing sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Well, fine, that could work, but how do we drive them out?" Nightwing asked.

Raven shrugged, "I could pair up with Libitina or someone and we could scare them out."

"I think Amira's a better choice," Ray teased. Amira snapped her head at him, and glared. He sweat-dropped. "Ignore me please."

"Will do," Amira snarled.

"That's not a bad plan," Cyborg said, ignoring Ray and Amira.

"Do you know what to do?" Starfire asked Raven.

Raven nodded and smirked, "Oh I do."

"Who should join you then?" Amberlee asked.

"Well, Amira can help me," Raven looked over to her sister. Amira nodded.

"But they might not scare easily," Alexis said.

"True, but we'll find a way," Amira smiled unpleasantly.

"Be careful though," Starfire said.

"We will," Raven and Amira said together.

"Okay," Nightwing began, "So we go to the building and surround it, Raven and Amira will scare them out then we all fight them to get them to surrender."

"Yes," came the many replies.

Midnight's paws dug into the ground every time she made a step. She arrived at the building, and sniffed the air. She smelled Ember and Breeze. Krystal must have been in her crystal form. Midnight hesitated then stepped forward. She leapt through the window, changing into her normal form, then she looked around. It was dull and dark in here. Any glass around was smashed and the lights were all broken. There was no electricity as darkness swept across the rooms. Midnight could smell the dust and coughed. She groaned, disgusted and crept around the building. She could hear voices coming from a room, and she silently wandered towards them.

"I'm telling you, the cafe isn't open this late!" Ember yelled.

"But I want a burger!" Breeze moaned.

"You'll get one tomorrow," Krystal sighed.

"But I'm hungry," Breeze said.

"Look in the fridge," Ember shouted. Midnight smiled at their voices. She slid her hand on the knob and twisted it ever so slightly.

"Do you hear that?" Breeze asked.

"Probably just your imagination," Krystal muttered. Midnight smirked, as she released the knob, making it click and pushed ever so slightly on the door.

"Who's there!?" Breeze yelled. She raised her hand in the air, then levelled it near her chest, air spinning around in her palm. Ember raised an eyebrow but clicked her fingers and fire lit up the room. Krystal shrugged, her body already in battle mode. Midnight heard them move, and crept around the corner. She phased her arm through the wall and then her body. The girls had their back to her, so she quietly walked behind them. She silently changed into a wolf.

"Are you sure there's someone there?" Krystal asked. Midnight sat and howled. The three girls jumped and turned around to face the silver wolf.

"Jeesh, Lilith you scared us!" Ember panted. Midnight smirked as she changed to normal.

"Mission accomplished."

"We didn't expect you here," Breeze shook her head.

"I know," Midnight shrugged. "But I'm here to warn you."

"About what?" Ember asked.

"The Titans are on to you," Midnight said. The eyes of the girls all widened. "They've already come up with a plan, they're going to surround the building, and Raven and Amira are coming in here to scare you out."

"So what do we do?" Breeze asked.

"You need to run," Midnight said. "They've never trusted me before, I don't blame them, but I told them I'm coming here to talk you out of theft, blah blah blah."

"So we don't have long?" Ember asked.

"Exactly," Midnight nodded.

"Great," Krystal said sarcastically.

"Why don't we just fight them?" Breeze asked.

Midnight shook her head, "They've got the full herd coming here."

"We could cause a distraction so only some of the Titans arrive here, we could beat them easy," Breeze suggested.

"That's a good plan but..-" she stopped as they heard vehicles arrive around the building, "But I doubt there's much time."

"Couldn't you help us?" Breeze asked.

"I'm sorry Grace, but I don't know what I could do."

"But you're on our side, aren't you?" Ember trembled.

"Yes, but Kala, I had a Death Vision," Midnight muttered.

"A Death Vision!?" Breeze cried.

"Yes, if I help, Grace, you would die."

"How?" Krystal asked.

"Because, just because," Midnight shook her head. "I need to get you out of here." She turned to Breeze, "Turn into air, I want to make sure you're invisible." Breeze nodded, closed her eyes and soon disappeared. She turned to Ember and Krystal, "It's gonna be tougher now."

"What will I do?" Breeze asked.

"I need you to run, or fly rather, away," Midnight spoke. Breeze vanished from their sight, as she leaped through the sky.

"What about us?" Ember asked.

"I'm going to help you fight them," Midnight frowned.

"How is that going to help?" Krystal cried, "I mean you said they have the entire team with them, and you'll be betraying them."

Midnight turned around, "They didn't trust me anyway," was all she said, as she phased through the wall.

Ember turned to Krystal, "You think she knows what she's doing?"

"Nope," Krystal replied.

"Right, we're outside, that's step one completed," Nightwing said, "Raven, Amira are you ready?"

They both nodded, "Yes."

"Good, find the villains and scare them out." They both flew into the air and escaped into the building. They looked around.

"Where are they?" Amira asked.

Raven shrugged, "No idea." Raven walked into a room. Krystal threw a punch at the empath, knocking her out instantly. She twisted her fist in pain.

"Owww!" she moaned.

Amira walked into the opposite room to be blasted out by flames. "Not so fast," Ember taunted. Krystal and Ember both met each other in the hall. "Right Lilith said that only they two would come in," Ember said.

"Yeah, where did she go by the way?" Krystal asked.

Ember shook her head, "I don't know. Now, the others must be outside, we can either run, or fight."

"I'd go for fight," Krystal nodded approvingly.

"But that's what they want," Ember said.

"But we can't just run away," Krystal said.

"But we're left with no choice."

"No, I mean, Lilith said they've surrounded the building."

"Mind you," Ember bit her lip.

"Should we stay in here and take them out if they come in?" Krystal asked.

"I doubt that would work," Ember replied.

"Well we need a plan, either escape or fight," Krystal muttered.

"But Lilith said that all the Titans were there," Ember wailed.

A crystallized staff erupted from Krystal's palm. She smiled, "Then let's party."


	4. Visions Come True

Chapter 4 – Visions Come True

"How long have they been in there?" Nightwing asked.

"Five minutes?" Cyborg replied. Nightwing frowned heavily.

"They'll be alright," Starfire said, rubbing his shoulder. Nightwing relaxed.

"They better be," was all he said.

Midnight watched them from a distance. She was right, the whole crew was there, except Raven and Amira. "Hmmm.." she said silently. "They must have already gone in." She gasped as she saw a shadow pass in the building.

'Lilith,' came a voice in her head.

'Rochelle?' Midnight asked.

'Yeah, we're at the door, are you with us?'

'Yeah, I am..' Midnight sighed. Krystal's voice disappeared as the door to the building blew up. Midnight jumped at the noise.

The Titans grew alarmed as both Ember and Krystal marched out, smirking. "You think you can stop us?" Ember laughed.

"We know we can!" Nightwing barked. Suddenly the thought came to him, 'That lying traitor.' Ember laughed hysterically as she brought fire to life from thin air. It swirled around the Titans, knocking some to the ground. Krystal grew crystallized spikes on her arms, her back and her legs as defence. She threw several of them at the Titans. Midnight watched from her little hidey-hole. She looked around, making sure she was not about to get caught. She felt a breeze of air and her eyes widened.

"I thought I told you to run away," she snarled to the air.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave my friends here to fight them by themselves," came an invisible voice.

"Grace, all my visions come true unless I do something about it, you need to leave," Midnight muttered.

"I'm not leaving," the invisible girl argued.

"You have to," Midnight whispered.

"Well, boo hoo!" Breeze jumped from her position and landed on Ray's head, bringing him to the ground. His head banged on the hard rocky surface. He was definitely going to have a concussion. Breeze turned around to see both Libitina and Akila fighting Ember. She rubbed her hands together, and blasted a mini tornado at them both. Libitina and Akila both got hit and in shock fell to the ground. Ember looked around, hastily, looking for Breeze, but got hit by the staff that Nightwing used. She groaned as she lifted herself from the ground. She smirked at Nightwing.

"Tell me," he began, "Did Midnight tell you about our plan?"

The girl only smirked, "I doubt she could have managed that, we knocked her out before she got a chance." Nightwing froze out of shock. Ember saw her chance and smashed her fist into his face. He staggered backwards.

"Dang," he muttered. His nose pounded red and blood dribbled from it. Ember cracked her knuckles and beckoned him to come forward. Nightwing spun his staff around and charged at the fiery girl. Ember jumped, landed on the staff, bringing it down and backflipped off it. The staff bent from one side then smacked Nightwing in the face. He snarled. He took out a blue disk and spun it to her. It caught her and she froze immediately. Nightwing kicked her stomach, the ice smashing. Ember fell to the ground, shivering from the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself, warming herself. She tried to use her fire to warm up, but the ice really did pack a punch. Nightwing stood over her. He stood in triumph, even though he wasn't smiling. He brought the staff down on her, making her land on her back. She lifted a hand to conjure up fire, but she was weakened. Nightwing's lips curled into a smile and he was about to hit her again when a mini tornado blasted him to the ground. He turned his head, seeing no one but feeling the cold breeze around him. Breeze helped Ember up and put her arm around her shoulder. She ran off with her into the building for a moment. Krystal noticed them going and panicked. She looked over for a split-second but got struck by lightening. She yelled in pain, then dropped to her knees. She looked up at Bolt, lightening fizzling up his hair.

"Where is Midnight!?" he demanded. Krystal looked into his eyes, silent. He lifted his palm to her head. "Tell me now, or I'll fry your brain."

"Woah, hold on," Krystal said quickly. She jumped to her feet. "What makes you think that I know where she is?"

Bolt's eyes narrowed, "Because she came here." Krystal looked around frantically.

"Well, you'd need to ask Ember, I don't know, I haven't seen her."

"I don't believe you," Bolt grunted.

"Fine, have it your way," Krystal brought her arm up in a deadly punch, and knocked him to the ground. He yelled in agony as he clutched his ribs. Ember arrived by her side, smirking, her hair the fiery red it normally was. Breeze had ran somewhere. Ember twisted her hand again and again, a fireball getting bigger and bigger. She saw Cyborg coming towards her so she shot it at him. A girly scream broke through the air. The Titans and the two girls looked over to see Breeze becoming visible and falling to the ground, a hole in her stomach. Ember's eyes widened. She rushed to her side.

"I'm so sorry!" she said desperately. Tears welled up in her eyes. Breeze looked frightened. Her breathing faster and her face turning pale.

Midnight saw with horror. She phased through the ground, going out of the doors of the building, pretending to look dazed. She shook her head then looked over at Breeze. Her mouth opened in shock. She somehow managed to make it across to the girl, and laid Breeze's head on her lap. Krystal eventually sat with them.

The Titans watched the girls relax the dying girl. They too felt a surge of emotions. They did cause a girl's death as well as the villains, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Breeze, the youngest and most spirited of the lot was dying in her friend's comfort. Midnight stroked the girl's hair like a sleeping dog, Ember was apologizing every two seconds, and Krystal was holding the girl's hand.

"I told you my visions mostly come true," Midnight whispered bitterly.

"You know everything," Breeze laughed. Midnight tried to smile but it caused her pain to think of doing so.

"This is all my fault," Ember cried. She hugged herself.

"No, it's not," Krystal reassured her. Breeze suddenly went limb, her breathing stopping and her lips as blue as the sky, when it was a clear, sunny day, which it wasn't. Ironic enough for you? Ember cried harder, her tears stained red. Midnight wasn't crying as she couldn't but she held the girl close. Krystal had returned to normal, which surprised everyone as she never went into that form when the Titans were there, and she was howling. Nightwing stepped forward and placed his hand on Midnight's shoulder. Midnight tensed. She growled under her breath, and her body was flaming hot with silver fire. Nightwing retreated, glared at her and moved back.

"Is there anything we can do?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, get out of my sight," Midnight muttered bitterly. Starfire gasped, her eyes filling with tears but she obeyed her wish, as well as the others. They all disappeared, leaving Midnight, Ember and Krystal alone with the dead girl.


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5 – Confusion

Starfire paced up and down her room. Nightwing watched her curiously.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"No, I am not," Starfire replied blankly.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing asked.

Starfire stopped and rubbed her forehead with her hand, "I am worried about Midnight."

Nightwing snorted. "Whatever for?"

"An old friend of hers just died," Starfire replied robotic-like.

"That girl was a villain though."

"Yes, but it's our job to protect people, civilians AND villains, they're all people, Richard, they all live once."

"I know that," Nightwing said.

"And we just let that girl die," Starfire wailed.

Nightwing sighed, "It wasn't our fault."

"Yes it was!" Starfire argued. "We caused the fight!"

"We were simply trying to put trouble makers behind bars."

"But if you let Midnight go ahead, this wouldn't have happened!" Starfire cried.

"She couldn't be trusted," Nightwing said bitterly.

"I worry about you sometimes," Starfire said, sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked alarmed.

"You never trust anyone," Starfire said sadly.

"Of course I trust people, but there's some people you can't trust."

"Richard, she joined Misfits at first to survive," Starfire said.

"She could have come to us," he replied.

"She must have been confused," Starfire said, looking into his mask.

"But she made the wrong choice."

"Sometimes it's the only option," Starfire replied, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Terra," she answered. Starfire walked out of her room and along the corridors. She bumped into Raven. "Oh hello," she waved weakly.

"Hey," Raven replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Raven nodded. "I know you weren't very close to Midnight," Starfire began. Raven snorted. "But, did you trust her?"

Raven thought for a moment, "Yes," she said simply.

"Are you sure? Nightwing didn't."

"Everyone should be trusted, it's just what they will do afterwards that will effect that trust," Raven said.

"Oh.."

"Are you going anywhere, by the way?"

"Hmm..? Oh, I'm going to see Terra. She's Midnight's new room-mate, I want to see the room." Raven nodded.

"Bye then," she waved. Starfire waved back and sighed heavily. She half-ran to Midnight's room. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"Hey Terra, it's me," Starfire called.

"Starfire?" Terra asked, opening the door.

"Yeah, mind if I come in?" Starfire put her head on her shoulder, innocently.

"Uhh.. Sure?" Terra said, backing off. Starfire thanked her and walked in. Starfire looked around.

"Homely," she said sarcastically.

"Very," Terra laughed. Starfire searched the room. "Are you looking for something?"

"Not in particular, I'm just having a sniff," Starfire tittered. She opened a silver chest. "Hey, what's this?"

"Hmm..? Oh, I dunno," Terra came forward. She bent down beside her. In the chest was a journal. "Is that a diary?"

"I think it's more of a journal," Starfire replied, taking it out. She opened it to the first page.

"Should you be reading that?" Terra hesitated.

"I doubt it matters," Starfire shrugged. She scanned the first page.

'This journal belongs to Lilith Moon – Do not touch.'

"Lilith Moon?" Starfire questioned.

"I think that's her real name," Terra said.

"Oh." Starfire turned a page. Some of them were cracking and were turning yellow. She turned over pages looking at the more recent ones.

'Date - 17th December 2009

Another day goes by, not much happening. I had to go on a mission with Adrien and Akila. They seriously think that this 'thief' is Slade, uh huh, yeah Nightwing, whatever you say. They forgot I'm telepathic, and I know it isn't him, but what am I going to do? Oh well, it does not matter. I miss the old days, right enough. Here we are searching sewers and random warehouses, when I used to run free around forests. It sounds corny, but it's true. I miss those days, well except for the hunters trying to kill me, but nothing is perfect. I need to get new candles, mine are worn out. My arms are aching, probably because I haven't marked them for 2 years. I shall do it later, but I'm worried what might happen. The last time I did, I nearly blinded myself. I've technically had 800 years to practise, but it's really difficult. I need to see if that witch is still alive, I doubt it, but maybe they're immortal, like me. And that wolf. I hope he's not. I've heard the news about people going missing. A wolf-like creature was spotted, dammit. Silver fur? I'm thinking it's him. I need to find him, as soon as possible. I either kill him, and become a pack leader, or let him kill me instead. I wonder which one is harder? I am choosing not to become a pack leader... Too much work. Besides, I want to kill any wolf, any wolf at all. Dammit I'll kill dogs if I have to! After 800 years, you'd think I'd get over it, but no. I've had to bloody escape humans because of it. That thing made me a monster, and I want it dead, even if it means sacrificing myself. Ummm... Did I just write that? I need to find Elvina, maybe she can help. If not, I'll find him myself.

Lilith'

"Woah," Terra exclaimed, looking over Starfire's shoulder.

"I wonder who this wolf is," Starfire said.

"I think that wolf killed her family," Terra thought.

"Really?" Starfire asked, looking at her.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. Terra and Starfire both jumped and turned to see Bolt lurking in the doorway.

"Oh hello Bolt, what are you doing here?" Starfire asked.

"I wish to ask you the same question," Bolt said stepping in.

"I am examining certain things belonging to Midnight, for Nightwing has asked me to," Starfire lied.

"Why are you reading her journal?" Bolt asked.

"We are not," Starfire argued.

"I saw you reading it," Bolt said blankly.

"For security reasons," Starfire said coldly.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. He was about to leave then turned to them. "Is the old building on the East or the West side of the city?"

"East," Starfire said. "What.. Why?"

"I'm going to find her," Bolt said, then ran out.

"Wait," Terra yelled after him. Starfire put her hand on he r shoulder.

"Leave him."

"What if he gets hurt?" Terra pleaded.

"He's following his heart," was all Starfire said.

Bolt was almost there. He bent over and took a deep breath. Man, it was too long a journey, he thought. He looked back and saw no one. "Just as well," he muttered. He took off again, sprinting to his destination. He reached the building and climbed through the window. The building was dark, and it smelled damp and dusty. He looked to his side and coughed eruptively. He covered his mouth with his hand and went forward. From the outside the building looked empty, but he knew better. He avoided any light coming from the window so he could not be seen. He swiftly turned to the side and banged straight into Midnight. He fell on top of her. Midnight opened her eyes to see Bolt looking down at her. Surprised, she looked at him dazzled.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I'm here for you," Bolt whispered back. He stood up and offered her his hand. Midnight took it.

"You didn't have to," she said hugging herself.

"I wanted to," he whispered, looking at her silver eyes with his golden. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes, then took his hand with her own.

"Why?" was all she said.

"Because... I just wanted to make sure you were safe," he said lamely.

"I am," she said blankly.

"I didn't know though, did I?" he whispered, cautiously.

"You do now," she replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as she turned away from him. She had her arms crossed, and was gazing at the ceiling.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"There's more than nothing," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Adrien, there's no point in you being here, I'm fine," she said turning to him.

"I know, but I don't want you here, I want you safe," he said.

"I am safe," she closed her eyes again.

"By the way, Terra and Starfire were reading your journal." Midnight's eyes snapped open.

"What?" she snarled.

He looked at her sadly, "It's true." She stormed off. "Lilith, wait!" he yelled.

Midnight stopped at her bedroom. It was simple, white, flaky walls, and a wooden floor. Pillows and a quilt on the floor. It was more than she deserved. She stepped in and sat on her 'bed'. Bolt finally caught up with her and looked inside her room.

"You're still going to look for him, aren't you?" he asked.

Midnight nodded, "I am."


	6. Tracking

Chapter 6 – Tracking

Terra watched as Changeling and Raven talked to each other. She felt daggers in her stomach. She walked to them and waved.

"Hey Gar, hey Raven," she smiled. Well, mostly at Changeling.

Changeling raised an eyebrow, "Hey," he said.

Raven nodded to her, "So, what you doing?" Terra asked.

"Not much," Raven said.

"Ummm... Were you talking about anything in particular?" she asked.

Raven shook her head, "Not really."

Terra looked embarrassed, trying to think of something to say. "Anyway," Gar began, "Do you want to?" he asked Raven.

Raven nodded, "Sure, why not?" she smiled.

Terra felt insecure now, so left the conversation. She ignored the people who walked past her. She finally reached the final corridor that went to her room when she saw Bolt. He had disappeared earlier on, and now he was back. "Hey," Terra waved. Bolt looked sad.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Stupid question.

"Yeah.." Stupid answer.

"Where'd you go?"

"For a walk," Bolt lied. Terra nodded, sighed then went into her new room. She put her arms to her head and spun around, looking at the room.

"I wonder if Midnight won't mind me staying here," she whispered to herself.

"Look Tracker, can you help me or not?" Midnight asked, annoyed. She looked at the pale girl with the turquoise marks.

She folded her arms, "Yes, but I told you, I don't want cash or plastic."

"What do you want then?" Midnight asked, exasperated.

"A silver wolf coin," Tracker smirked. "You should know how to get them."

"But... I'm not in a pack," Midnight wailed.

"Sorry, but that's what I'm charging," Tracker shook her head.

Midnight sighed, "Fine, I'll get you the stupid coin, but you better be as good as they say!" She stormed out of the alley way, in a mood, looking for a certain wolf pack. Tracker smiled as she watched the wolf-girl walk away. Midnight looked around, hoping to see Larson, a familiar pack leader. She crossed many humans, who eyed her fearfully and cautiously. She ignored them. "I know you're in this street," Midnight muttered to herself. She found an abandoned building, "Perfect!" she said. She climbed down the stairs, and banged on the door. "Larson!" she yelled. The door opened a crack and in sight was a tall, muscular man. "Hey Erik," Midnight said, "Is Larson here?"

Erik gruffed, "Password?"

Midnight sighed, "Look.. Is he here or not?"

Erik shook his head, "I can only tell you if you know the password."

"Fine, Varg," Midnight whisper.

Erik smiled, "You've studied your Swedish," he laughed.

"Yeah," Midnight rolled her eyes.

"Come on in," Erik said, opening the door. Midnight stepped in, blowing a strand of her from her face. There were many people around, who looked rough and mostly wore black leather.

"Wolves," she thought to herself, "And a lot of them."

"Larson's in the back," Erik said, pointing to a door.

"Thanks," Midnight said. She wandered from him, and knocked on the door. A woman, with short black hair, and yellow, sharp eyes answered.

"Hello?" she questioned, looking at Midnight.

"Hello Justine," Midnight greeted. The girl smiled and opened the door further.

"Not seen you in a long time, Lilith," she laughed.

"True that," Midnight replied, looking around the room.

"Heard you joined the Titans, like a year ago, or something," Justine said.

"Yeah, but I quit," Midnight laughed sharply.

"I don't blame you," Justine shook her head.

"Is Larson here?" Midnight finally asked.

"Yeah," Justine said. She pointed at another door, "He's writing a letter to another pack leader," she sighed, "He won't say who though."

"Oh," Midnight said. She thanked Justine and walked into the room to see a man with medium-length brown hair, and grey, steely eyes. His head was bent over a piece of paper. "Hey Larson."

He jumped, and turned around, smiling, "Lilith," he said.

She nodded, "The one and only." He got up to embrace her.

"You remind me so much of Kamari," Larson complimented.

"Thanks," she shrugged, "I think."

"That's who I'm writing to," he explained, "Justine mentioned that."

"Oh," she exclaimed, "Pack troubles?"

"A lot," he sighed.

"May I ask, what?"

"Yeah, there's massive influence over humans, that wolves are killing them," he said, "And we feel kinda insulted right now. I've been discussing this with Kamari, seeing as she's a pack leader too. We want to know who this wolf-thing is."

"I think I know," Midnight said.

"You do?"

"Remember... Argint lup?" Midnight asked.

"Silver Wolf," Larson said, nodding.

"I think it's him."

"Do you have proof?"

"Oh c'mon! A silver wolf-like creature, with black streaks and black eyes. I'm saying it's him!"

"Do you need our help to catch him, like?"

"No..Not really, I have a tracker on my side.. Except," she hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Except, she wants me to pay her a Silver Wolf coin," Midnight trembled.

"Oh," Larson exclaimed.

"Any chance, you can spare one?"Midnight pleaded.

Larson smiled, "You'll have to fight for it."

"Fight?"

"For old times sake," Larson beamed.

"Oh, okay, when?"

"Downstairs, in the ring, one hour," Larson said.

"I'm in a hurry," Midnight said.

"Fine," he sighed, "Fifteen minutes. Remember you can't use powers."

Midnight nodded, "I know the drill."

"Good," Larson's grey eyes gleamed. "It'll be a blast."

"Sure..." Midnight muttered.


	7. Winner

Chapter 7 – Winner

Midnight sighed as she jumped into the ring. A lot of wolves were watching her. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. Larson waved as he jumped in too. Midnight began to regret her decision. She was strong, even without her powers, but Larson was a famous pack leader. She looked around nervously, seeing almost the whole pack eyeing her.

"Alright, let's begin!" Larson yelled. Midnight looked over at him. "Right, no powers, no wolfing, and definitely no biting," he eyed Midnight too. "If Midnight wins, she gets a Silver Wolf coin, if I win, she becomes my pet for a day." Midnight looked at him, curiously. He raised his hand to silence everyone. "Erik, do the honours."

Erik saluted as he held a whistle, "It'll be my pleasure," he grinned. He blew on it, causing Midnight to focus.

Larson jumped forward, ready to strike, but Midnight was quick to pick this up. She grabbed his arm and swung him around. She let go, and he landed on the base. He laughed as he stood up. He waited for her move. Midnight looked at him anxiously: it was so long since the last time she fought. She stretched her arms out, clenching her fists. Larson jumped in the air, spun around, and kicked Midnight in her face. Midnight gasped, and spun in defence, her fist clashing with his own.

"You're getting sloppy, Lilith," he whispered. He held her arms, effortless. She blow a strand of hair from her face. She looked carefully at his own hands; they were on strongly holding her, but not gripping enough. She jumped from her spot, backflipped and kneed the back of his head, his hands letting go of her arms. He stuttered back, and turned around to face her. He smiled, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I will never doubt you again," he grinned. She huffed and eyed his weakened face. She jumped at him, but instead of kneeing his face again, she put her hand on the top of his head, leaped over, and sweep-kicked beneath him. He fell to the ground, startled. He watched, laughing as she came over him. Her hair tickled his face. He gripped her face carefully, and threw her away from him. She stepped back uneasily. Larson jumped to his feet, and eyed her carefully. He was scanning for weakness. He forced his hands into claws, as he ran to her. He scratched at her stomach, missing his target. Her black dress ripped, as his claws detached. She held her stomach, as five silver lines appeared on it. The blood trickled down. She gasped. He gasped, "Damn," Larson said. Midnight touched the leaking blood.

"Silver," she sighed.

"Always has been," Larson whispered.

Midnight looked at him with worried eyes, "This is why I want him dead so much."

Larson nodded, "I understand."

"Are you fighting or not!?" demanded an obnoxious gruff man. Larson and Midnight smirked at each other.

"I'll go easy on you now," Larson grinned.

Midnight laughed, "No need." She kicked him right in the face, and he fell backwards. He grunted as he got on his knees. He rubbed his chin, laughing. Midnight rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the back. He collapsed but looked back up at her.

"Still tough," he said.

She nodded, "Still tough." She crouched down next to him and smacked him right in the face. Blood trickled down his nose, but he failed to notice. He grabbed her shoulders quickly and slammed her to the ground, holding her down with his own body. He smirked.

"You've never managed to escape this before," he whispered. Midnight took a deep breath. She scanned his arms quickly. She kneed him in the stomach and he let go off her shoulders to grasp it. Midnight took his arms quickly, swung him around and let go. He staggered across the ring and finally found his balance as he looked at her again. "What a dirty trick."

"I learned from the best," she smirked, getting into another position. He came racing towards her, fist flying, but Midnight leaped on his arm, backflipped and landed smoothly away. He tried again, but Midnight taunted him by slipping under his feet, and tripping him up. He landed on his face. Larson wiped the sticky blood and got back up to his feet. He began panting heavily. "Is this all from a famous pack leader?" Midnight teased. He gritted his teeth angrily. He leaped onto her, crashing to the base. She gasped as she felt the pain slice through her. She looked him at his snarling face. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I thought there was no wolfing," she winced. His eyes widened as he heard her voice. He came off her, wagging his tail in shame. He changed back and looked at her.

"I can't even obey my own rules," he sighed.

"Neither can I," Midnight growled. Larson quickly gasped as he saw her change. She leapt on all fours and snarled at him.

"Lil..Lilith," he quivered. Midnight came up to him, as fast as possible and leapt onto him. She snarled at him watching the fear growing in him. She howled, backflipped and landed on two feet, back to human. She laughed.

"That was payback," she said, putting her head to the side. Larson slowly got back up.

"You're quite good at it," he said bitterly.

She laughed again, "I know." She stepped backwards and jumped on the ropes. They sprung her forward. She grabbed his shoulders and swung around him. She was now grasped onto his neck, and she made him fall forwards. "Like that move?" she whispered. He rolled on his and watched her stand up.

"Yeah," he coughed. "Alright, you win." He stood back up. The wolves around them began cheering for Midnight as she raised an arm. Larson put his arm around her, "Once again, you are the winner."


	8. Broken Hearts

Chapter 8 – Broken Hearts

Bolt rubbed his head as it throbbed with pain. He looked over across the street until he found an alleyway. He went into it and scanned the area. "Hello?" he called.

"You finally arrived," came a voice. Tracker jumped down. "I must say, I'm getting rather busy with customers these days."

"Yeah, whatever," Bolt said impatiently, "I need your help." Tracker looked at him, as if absorbing every detail about him.

"Let me guess," Tracker began, "You're looking for a girl. Quite petite, pale with black hair."

"How'd you know?" he asked, stunned.

She ignored him, "Yeah, I seen her earlier, Lilith's her name, right?" Bolt nodded. "She's looking for a witch."

"I thought she was looking for a wolf," Bolt said confused.

"She is, but I can't track down animals, only humans, so she asked me to help her find a witch called Elvina. However."

"However?"

"She's just gone down to a wolf pack to fetch me a Silver Wolf Coin."

"What?"

"Well I can't do it for free," Tracker laughed.

"Which pack?"

Tracker's eyes sparkled, "Not a pack I know of, but in this street."

"She's here?"

"Around," Tracker nodded.

"Where?" he demanded.

Tracker smiled, "I'm not giving precious information for free, all I'm telling you is she's here in the street, I'll tell you more if you pay me."

"What do you want?"

"I'm afraid I don't think you will have the items I require, so you're on your own," Tracker said. She closed her eyes and disappeared into mist. Bolt sighed.

"Great.." he muttered sarcastically. He stepped out of the alleyway to be greeted with darkness. "How long was I standing out here for?" He walked cautiously down the street. People looked at him curiously, identifying him straight away, but he ignored them. It was beginning to get colder, so her rubbed his hands together. He looked left and right, and journeyed to the left.

Midnight leaned on the wall, watching Larson scribbling a letter. How long had she been there? Larson still owed her a silver wolf coin so she wasn't leaving until he gave her it. She looked at her black painted nails in a bored, exaggerated way. She sighed, hoping that Larson would soon get the point but unfortunately he didn't.

"Password?" Erik gruffed as Bolt stood by him. He could literally see the lightning around him.

"Password?" Bolt repeated.

"This is a private club, sir, only those with the password can enter," Erik explained strictly.

"But I'm looking for someone," Bolt protested.

"And who is that?"

"Lilith Moon, goes by Midnight sometimes."

Erik stiffened then a bright smile appeared on his face, "Oh she's here, are you her friend?"

"Yeah, I'm Adrien Ross, Bolt."

"I've heard of you," Erik smirked and sidestepped. Bolt stepped forward. Erik bolted the door and led Bolt through the complicated corridors.

Midnight almost started to hit Larson; she was so bored! He finally stood up and took a coin from a bag. He wandered up to her, smiling rather differently. It was a bold, seductive smile and it made Midnight uncomfortable. He raised his hand to her face. She sucked in her breath. He brought her head closer and brought his lips to her own.

Bolt gasped. He watched endlessly as the brown haired man kissed his love.

Midnight growled and pushed Larson back. "What are you doing!" she screeched. Larson ignored her as he looked at Bolt.

"You're not allowed here." Midnight followed his gaze and her eyes widened. Bolt, emotionless turned around and ran out.

"Adrien, wait!" Midnight yelled after him. She smacked Larson aside, and ran after Bolt. Midnight chased Bolt through the complicated corridors until they arrived at the door. "Adrien, please," she begged.

He grabbed Midnight's hand and pulled her out the door. He stopped and turned around to face her. Midnight could see the anger jumping around in his eyes, the energy around him was almost visible. She tried to let go, and when he refused she heard thunder. Then lightning crashed nearby. The rain began to pour down, drenching them both. More lightning flashed around them, creating the only possible light, as well as the full moon.

There was something unsettling in the night. Midnight had long controlled her urges when it became a full moon but there was a whole pack of them inside. Someone howled, causing her to jump. Bolt stayed put anyway, looking deeply and angrily into Midnight's eyes. His hair stuck to his head, plastered and wet. Her hair looked as if it had ripples in it, as no one could tell if her hair could get darker. His eyes were furious, golden with sparks bouncing every second. Her eyes were silver, mysterious and slightly worried. His hand was firmly around her wrist, refusing to let go.

"Let me go," Midnight finally whispered.

"You betrayed me," Bolt said angrily.

"What?" she managed to escape his grip and suddenly fury corrupted her. "It wasn't my fault!" she screamed. "It was his. He kissed me, I didn't kiss him. And how was I to know you would be standing there!"

"I thought I could trust you!" he yelled back.

"Why can't you!" she demanded. "Stop being an arrogant, jealous idiot and go!"

"You want me to go?" he said coolly.

"Yes!" she screamed at him. "I got what I came for, you didn't have to come!"

"I was worried sick! I know what you have to do to destroy him and I don't want you to do it!"

"That's not for you to decide," Midnight glared.

"Getting revenge by killing yourself isn't going to help!" he shook her shoulders.

"It'll destroy him!"

"How do you know?"

"Well I won't, unless I try!"

"Why do you think a self-sacrifice will kill him?" Bolt yelled. Midnight couldn't tell if he was crying or the rain had spread across his face. Puddles began to evolve around them, and massive lines of lightning burst into the sky. They crackled and hissed. The thunder was loud, and deathly frightening.

"I have the same blood," Midnight replied simply. "It's people like me who is born to stop those we share blood with. They're evil, we have to stop them."

"Name one more person who did the same thing!" Bolt demanded.

"Amalie," Midnight replied. "She had the same blood as Kais."

"And she did it?"

"Yes, she sacrificed herself, which killed Kais too."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Valora destroyed Naasi," Midnight said.

"It doesn't make it right though," he said sadly.

"It makes no sense," Midnight admitted, "But I feel it is right."

"Why?" his voice was drained and hurt. The rain kept falling around them.

"He has caused me such misery," she gently said. "I want him to pay." Bolt tilted his head, knowing he couldn't talk her out of it so instead he wrapped his arms around her. She joined in and placed her head on his shoulder. Bolt started to sob but, of course, Midnight couldn't.

Terra closed her eyes, sadly as Raven and Changeling cuddled up together on the sofa. It was supposed to have been her! She felt the anger and jealousy burn in her stomach, and it was not a pleasant feeling at all. She glared simply at Raven then sighed. It was not going to happen. She was too late.

Raven giggled as Changeling played with her hair. She slapped his hand gently and nuzzled his neck. "You know you're beautiful, right?" Changeling whispered into her ear.

"You know you're handsome, right?" she whispered back. They shared a long, passionate kiss, the sparks exploding around them. Anyone could see they were made for each other, except Terra whose very eyes burned deep into Raven. She decided to give up and read a magazine but the soft moaning and breathing distracted her.

Starfire walked uncomfortably into the room, followed by a angry Nightwing. "I don't see why you won't admit it!" Nightwing yelled. It broke the embrace between Changeling and Raven as they looked up at them. Even BB and Cyborg turned around.

"Admit what?" Starfire leaned on the sofa, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Ask her," Nightwing crossed his arms while nodding to Starfire.

"Richard thinks I am jealous of a girl he has recently spoken to," Starfire said in a high voice.

"Which you are!" Nightwing yelled.

"Why would Starfire be jealous?" BB asked, slightly in a fun, mocking tone.

"Because the girl was pretty," Nightwing admitted slowly. Starfire glared at him, fire almost burning him right on the spot.

"Why would you be talking to a pretty girl?" Changeling smirked.

"I knew her from before- Never mind!" Nightwing snapped.

"But why were you flirting?" Starfire accused.

"I was not flirting!" Nightwing protested.

"Man..." Cyborg shook his head, disapprovingly.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" BB turned to him, softly flirting. Cyborg turned bright red.

"No...No...Of course not!" he shook his head faster than before.

"What a shame, I thought you liked pretty girls," BB smirked. Cyborg banged his head on the table, feeling like he totally screwed up.

"I repeat, I was not flirting!" Nightwing yelled at Starfire. "You need to trust me!"

"I cannot if you go around flirting with every girl you see!" Starfire yelled back.

"We were two friends, catching up!"

"Then why did she start flirting?"

"THERE WAS NO FLIRTING!" Nightwing bellowed. Terra looked around, exasperated. It turned out Changeling and Raven had sneaked out. She pursed her lips together like a goldfish then watched the two lovers again.

"That was not how I saw it!"

"Then you need to get your eyes checked out!" Starfire stayed silent for a few awkward minutes, simply frowning at Nightwing.

"I do not think we can trust each other anymore," she said finally.

"Wait..What?" Nightwing blinked.

"I think that this argument has proved that," Starfire continued.

"Oh no, please no," BB shook her head, holding on to Cyborg. They both knew what was coming next. Terra had no clue, she just watched, intrigued.

"What are you talking about?"

"I do not think we should see each other anymore," Starfire said, holding back tears. BB let herself down as she broke into tears. She put her arms around Cyborg's neck and sobbed into him.

"But... We're a team, we live together. How can we not see each other?" Nightwing asked, clueless. Cyborg frowned at his sudden stupidity.

"I mean... As in..." Tears began to run down her face, "As in... We break up."


	9. A Day Without Crime

Chapter 9 – A Day Without Crime

Nightwing stared at Starfire. Did she really just say that?

"We...Us...Break up?" he staggered for words. Starfire nodded solemnly. "But why?" his voice broke down with emotions.

"Because we cannot trust each other, and relationships are based on trust." Nightwing looked defeated, as if all energy had suddenly disappeared from him.

"But why should we wreck everything we gained from one simple fight?" he whispered.

"Because this fight shows how little we trust each other," Starfire closed her eyes. Cyborg still held onto BB, comforting her. Terra couldn't believe what just happened. She always knew that Nightwing and Starfire belonged to each other.

"But I trust you with my life," Nightwing replied.

"I do not think you do."

Three days after the break up, everything was awkward around the tower. Cyborg had to be in charge while Nightwing and Starfire took a break. Nightwing went to Gotham for a while, and Starfire went to Tamaran. Amberlee had to go as well; her sister was in hospital, having a baby. Alexis' father had died, so he was in Azarath with his mother. Akila was in Egypt, recovering a mystic gemstone her friend had told her about. Ray was visiting Titans East, because he was deciding if he wanted to be in that team.

The tower seemed to be a little quieter. Both Midnight and Bolt hadn't come back yet. There was only Cyborg, Changeling, Raven, Terra, Boom Baby, Libitina and Amira. Well, no one actually counted but not many Titans were home.

It was a casual day. The sun was out, but it was too cold to do certain things. Not many people could be seen around the city, and if there was a person, they would probably be going or leaving work.

Changeling was bored. He had completed his latest games on the game station. Out of the many things that had changed, his love for video games refused to disappear. Raven had grown to accept them and had even joined her boyfriend in a few, always beating him.

Raven was making a cup of herbal tea; a long time favourite. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her boyfriend watching her. She couldn't resist a smile. They were both wearing casual clothes as it was very unlikely that a villain would pop out of no where. She wore her black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a picture of an anime-like cat, and silver flats. She had let her hair down, but had straighten it and had washed it that morning so it strongly smelt of lavender. She flicked on the kettle and hummed to herself as she waited.

Changeling grinned, he loved watching his girlfriend in the morning. She was always so calm, so serene in the morning. He remembered how she began to branch out, enjoy herself and had been able to have more control on her powers, letting her feel more emotions. It was great, especially since he could surprise her, or annoy her without worrying of getting killed.

Now, Raven was a sweet, caring woman who he spent most of his time with. They even went out to nightclubs a couple of times and got drunk, but kept it a secret. Somehow, Cyborg knew and Changeling knew he would use it for blackmail at any time.

He stretched, eyeing the clothing he was wearing. He was also wearing jeans, but more baggier and boyish. They were a cross between grey and blue and he wore a black t-shirt, that clinged to his muscles, making him look wild and hot...In his opinion anyway. Most girls would drool over him even if he was wearing a tutu. He remembered that day, it was a dare when he and the Titans were bored and were playing Truth or Dare. It was actually a fun day, because he got to make out with Raven for at least ten minutes.

He licked his lips, imagining Raven kissing him. It was so delightful. Raven shook her hips as she walked towards him. She pecked him on the cheek then sat down. She sipped at her tea. Changeling could smell many different things at that moment. He smelt the earthy scent of the tea, the spicy cologne he wore, the sweet lavender from Raven's hair, the strong minty toothpaste they both had on their teeth and the heavy scent of perfume Raven wore.

She was everything he wanted. Her scent drove holes in his nose, making him crazy. He wanted to hold her, wanted to kiss her. He watched carefully as she took a sip from the hot, burning tea. He suddenly grew jealous of the teacup then mentally laughed at himself.

Terra entered the room, then saw the happy couple. She felt the stabbing pain in her chest. She dragged herself to the fridge, made herself some cereal and left again, not wanting to watch them.

When she left, Changeling smiled at Raven. She raised an eyebrow at him. "We're alone," he purred.

"I noticed that," she nodded, taking another sip. 

"How about a little make-out session?" he grinned, his fang making him look dangerous but still lovable.

"It's eight am," Raven said briefly, placing her cup down on the coffee table.

"So?" Changeling scooted next to her.

"So, a quick one," Raven turned to look at him and smirked. Changeling waggled his eyebrows. He shuffled closer and placed his hands on her chin, raising them further and further. He pulled her closer and gently brushed his lips against her own. She moaned. He then kissed her again, more deeply. They shared an unbeatable passion and everyone knew it. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently. He then swung her round so she was on his lap.

They kissed for at least two more seconds until the door slid open and Boom Baby walked in, furious. Cyborg followed her with a sad, sorry expression on his face. Annoyed, Changeling and Raven pulled away from each other. Raven stretched out her t-shirt and Changeling rubbed at his mouth.

"I'm sorry, BB!" Cyborg literally yelled.

"I got it from Florida!" BB frowned. She leaned against the sofa, her back towards Raven and Changeling.

"And I'm sorry!" he repeated.

"Why were you in my room anyway?" the angry red-head asked coolly.

Cyborg turned bright red, "..I..We..Me..Libitina asked me to retrieve something," he managed a weak excuse.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Some necklace thing," he waved his hands in exaggeration.

"Why didn't you ask me to get it?" BB raised an eyebrow.

"You were busy," he said quickly.

She nodded, "And that gives you the right to sneak in my room and destroy something very precious to me, does it?"

"I didn't realise," he murmured.

"Realise what?"

"That it could be such a big deal!" he burst out. Raven made an "Ooo" noise as she shook her head.

"I got it when I had a family," BB said slowly, "When I could go on holiday without destroying those I loved."

"I'm very sorry," Cyborg stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I'll do anything for you to forgive me." It was hard to see but tears were trying to break through in BB's eyes.

"It's just it was very precious to me," she began to cry. Cyborg wrapped his arms around her, making comforting noises as she poured her heart out. Changeling tilted his head on to his shoulder. He had no clue what the two were on about. He did know that even though BB and Cyborg weren't dating, they had an extremely good bond, and deserved each other. However, BB gave into Changeling and confessed that Amira had told her about something disturbing. He noted that he would ask Amira for a future reading sometime.

"It's okay, I know some things can be very special," Cyborg replied softly. He then looked at Raven and whispered something. She nodded and smiled. Cyborg let go of BB and spun her around to face Raven. "How 'bout Raven fixing that thing up for you?"

BB blinked, "What, really?"

"Of course," Raven smiled, "I'd be happy to. A music box should be easy to fix." BB jumped over the sofa and squeezed Raven like a doll.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed. Raven looked rather deflated as she released herself. She coughed and began panting for breath.

"Your...Welcome?" she wheezed.

'A music box?' Changeling thought to himself. 'Man, I will never understand women.'

"So, we cool now?" Cyborg smiled.

"Of course!" BB laughed and pecked him on the cheek before skipping out of the room. A small explosion was heard nearby but they all ignored it, clearly used to it. Cyborg had his mechanical hand on his cheek, completely red with embarrassment. Changeling smirked at him.

"Now, can you please leave so I have a totally hot make-out session with my girlfriend?" he asked. Cyborg raised an eyebrow but saluted and walked out. The make-out session continued.

Amira looked at her crystal ball more closely. It was foggy, dark and rather disturbing. She rubbed her hands on it, her black nails just visible. She frowned, not sure what to do. She understood fates, she understood destiny, but she also understood that she could do nothing about them.

She blew a strand of her pure black hair from her face as she focused more intently into the ball. She saw a cloud. That was normal. It changed to black, making her curious. It then formed into what looked like a lighthouse.

"A warning," she said to herself. It then formed into a lion. "Strength, recovery." It then finally took one more form. Scales. "Justice."


	10. The Second Moon

Chapter 10 – The Second Moon

It was ten o'clock at night. Midnight knew she had to go but she was suddenly so nervous! She only had two hours left, and she couldn't leave it like that with Bolt. She looked across at him. He was sleeping, snoring softly next to her. Well, in a different bed, thankfully. She had met up with Elvina, Bolt following her. It was all so complicated and rushed.

The night when they had fought, Midnight had strongly refused to speak to him but told him she would be gone by the next full moon. Bolt hadn't realised it yet, but the moon was at Midnight's command. Her judgement was final. She would die tonight, along with the Silver Wolf.

Any person that she walked past must have thought she was mad. A barefoot girl with no water-proof clothing was walking down the paths. The rain didn't help as it clung to her dress. By her side, she carried a small, silver dagger covered in ruins. She gripped it firmly in her pale, elegant hand. Some of the black nail polish was fading, a sign that she had forgotten to redo them. Her jet black hair stuck to her forehead, the rest hanging against her dress.

The wet cobbles made no noise as she stepped across them. If she listened she could hear the clip-clop of other shoes against them, but her mind had lost all focus. She was only concentrating on the task. She was to summon the Silver Wolf, then stab herself in the chest. Her mind burned as she thought of humans. The Silver Wolf had made her a threat to them; humans all tried to kill her. She would of tried to kill herself and the Silver Wolf sooner alas she fell in love with one.

She felt a pang of guilt towards Bolt, why did it have to end this way? She wanted to apologize, ask if he could forgive her, but it was too late. Now was the time to do this, now was perfect.

Finally she had arrived at the circle. She had help from Elvina and another witch called Scarlett. White pastel had drawn a large oval-shaped ring. Magical enchantments were placed around them in what looked like little boxes made of more pastel. One drop of blood. She took a deep breath and used the dagger to slit a small part of her finger. The silver blood fell to the ground, expanding then suddenly, what looked like a giant forcefield, surrounded the circle.

"Casa Man Vola," Midnight muttered. Her skin began to glow, waiting intently for the command. "Sheeva Du Dula." Small black marks began to glow on her obvious skin, and silver covered her body that was hidden. (Silver marks had appeared on her dress and black appeared on her skin.) "True La Monta Ku." The silver and black blobs began to expand and form into markings. "Kus Kus Kus, Era Du La Cass." The shapes begin to grow brighter. Midnight bit her lip as she touched the marking on her skin with the dagger, slowly tracing them. Blood swelled up, then surrounded the lining.

She was marked; her true powers were active. Her hair begin to move by the non-existing wind. Then she put a finger on the ground, drawing an invisible marking. She stood up and stepped back. The lining began to glow and she watched as the shape began to form. It changed to a square then seemed to float up, becoming a box. The lines twisted and moved and now there was a cage.

She closed her eyes, focusing on nothing but her breathing. She kept the mystic words in her head, ready to speak them. "Argint Lup," She said softly. "Plateado

Lobo. Silberner Wolf. Zilveren Wolf. Lupo D'Argento. Srebro Wolf." She was getting tired, thinking of all the phrases. "Lobo De Plata. Sølvulv. Silver Wolf." The cage begin to glow, silver light entwining the bars. A blinding light blasted inside and she heard a man groan. She had summoned him. The spell worked! She looked inside to see a man with pearly skin, long black hair and eyes that were completely an inky, ebony colour with no pupil but a small silver slit.

It was him. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. The man stood up, revealing he was tall. He turned around to face her completely and glared. "You summon me," his dark shadowy voice growled.

"I summon you," she replied strongly. He smirked.

"Ahh.. My blood sister," he looked at her closely, the black eyes observing every piece of her. Midnight grew uncomfortable.

"I'm not your blood sister," she seethed.

"We share the same blood," he grinned. He was twisting her insides, the mischievous smile was weakening her.

"That might be true," she lifted the dagger. His eyes widened as he saw it, "however I no longer wish to share my blood with anyone."

"You foolish girl!" he yelled, "You will kill yourself to kill me!"

"Obviously," she lowered it and put a hand on her hip. He stood there, fear in his endless eyes. He wasn't known for fear but in the face of death, he was a coward.

"Nightwing...Cyborg... Someone answer me!" Bolt yelled into the communicator.

"Cyborg here," the half-robot, half-human appeared after some strange static.

"Cyborg, thank god," Bolt sighed with relief.

"What's up?" he looked at him curiously.

"Midnight's gone, full moon... Silver Wolf!" he said it all in a rushed voice that Cyborg blinked several times before speaking.

"Bolt, relax, tell me what's going on," Cyborg said gently.

Bolt took a deep breath, "On a full moon, Midnight can release her inner power by the use of a ruin-covered dagger. Tonight, she is summoning the Silver Wolf."

"Woah...Woah...Woah...Woah," Cyborg quickly remarked. "As in, impossible to find? Immortal? Dangerous?"

"Yes," Bolt nodded slowly. "Midnight's... 800 years old." Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Yeah.. When she was a normal girl, she was bitten by the Silver Wolf. Her family was killed, and ever since Midnight has been the way she is. Tonight she has had enough, she is sacrificing herself. It will kill the Silver Wolf also."

"How could it be able to kill him?"

"They share the same blood," Bolt said.

"Ahh... and what, is she going to do it tonight?"

"She disappeared. I must have fallen asleep and I need to find her, but I, myself, can't get her to snap out of it! She's going to do it! I can't lose her..."

"I can track you right now," Cyborg nodded, "I'll get the team to come."

"Thanks Cyborg," Bolt smiled then sighed with relief. He closed his communicator and rubbed his temples. "Please be alright, Lilith."

"Right team," Cyborg had called the whole crew together. Nightwing was still in Gotham, Amberlee was still away, as well as Ray, Akila, Alexis and Starfire had returned. She looked casually at him.

"What is it?" Raven folded her arms. They were all in uniform as it had been a very busy day with crime.

"Bolt has asked for our assistance," Cyborg replied.

"About what?" Libitina asked curiously. Amira had the knowing look in her eye, she knew what would happen, justice would be served. She also knew about Starfire and glanced at her. Starfire noticed her look and tried to ignore her.

"He thinks that Midnight," he watched as people showed interest, "has summoned the Silver Wolf."

"But that's impossible," Raven muttered. A stern look from Amira told her it was true.

"Why?" Boom Baby asked.

"To kill him," Cyborg looked seriously at them all.

His words ripped holes in her. She gulped, how could he do this. How could he win? She held the dagger; with one strike they would both be dead. She raised it to her chest again.

"I will not let you win," she said angrily. The black haired monster grinned.

"You don't want to know what happened to your dear sister?" he cooed. Her grip loosened on the dagger. It fell to the ground, making a clashing sound. Her mouth stayed opened and her stare was unknown as she was silent.

"Maya?" she whispered.

"Yes," he purred, "Dear Maya, such a sweetheart. Looked exactly like you. Well she does now." Midnight turned to him, fire burning in her eyes.

"What did you do to her!" she yelled, her voice high and dramatic.

He simply smirked, "She's my servant."

"Servant!" Midnight screeched.

"Yes, but kill me, you kill her."

Bolt was still running. He knew where to go. Elvina had showed him the way, and he was following her directions. It was 11:50. Nearly midnight. He only had 10 minutes. It was his limit. He turned the corner and there he saw Midnight, a circle, a cage and a man.

"Lilith?" he called to her. She turned her and gasped.

"No, no, no!" she yelled. "You can't- What?" she looked confused.

"Lilith, please, don't do this!" he came closer to her. She didn't seem to have any focus as she kept looking all over the place and looked scared out of her wits.

"That's right, your sister's alive," purred the Silver Wolf. Bolt heard and now he understood.

"Lilith ignore him!" he yelled, Midnight turned to him, confused. "He's lying!"

"Ignore the boy," the man said slowly, his words could hypnotise anyone. Midnight turned to him again. She felt the urge to trust him then stopped. What was she doing? She frowned then gave him a glare, so frightening that he started to cower. She grabbed her dagger, taking it from the ground. "You don't want to meet your little sister, Lilith Moon?" She kept the grip on the dagger, forcing herself to hold it. She kept her face emotionless and listened to the protests of Bolt.

"Bolt, is that her?" Cyborg came up beside him. Bolt nodded slowly. Raven, Changeling, Terra, Starfire, Amira, Boom Baby and Libitina all stood around him, watching the trembling enchantress.

"You are strong, Lilith," Amira moved forward. Everyone watched her curiously as she stepped into the forcefield. Midnight's eyebrows shot straight up. No one was supposed to be able to get past that. "Ignore his protests, he is weak."

"Maya," Midnight said uncertain. Amira raised her hand.

"Even if she was alive, would she be the same as you remember?"

Midnight thought this through, it made sense, "Is she alive?" she asked the psychic. Amira nodded very slowly, that no one else could see.

"But under the spell of the Silver Wolf," she replied. Confused, Midnight fell to her knees. What was supposed to happen?

"You kill yourself, you kill me and Maya," the Silver Wolf grinned wickedly. Midnight looked at the dagger, this plan... It was all crumbling in front of her. Her sister. Maya. Alive?

"Lilith, Maya is dead. To you," Amira's voice echoed through Midnight's mind.

"Maya," Midnight repeated, her voice was like a drained whisper. She couldn't help herself, she felt awful and was torn between the decision. She then woke up from the daze and snapped her head towards the Silver Wolf. "I won't believe you until she is here."

"Very well," the Silver Wolf nodded mischievously. He grasped his hands together and muttered something. Amira and Midnight looked at him curiously. Was he strong enough to perform magic in that cage? Apparently so.

A silver and black light stretched out from the ground, turning in a clock-wise direction. It continued like this until a figure appeared inside and the light fell back to the ground. Midnight looked at the person. Could it really be Maya?

The girl she saw before her had pale skin. Not as pale as Midnight's but not an average colour. Her hair was short, it barely reached her shoulders. It was pure black, with a blue streak through it. When she opened her eyes, Midnight could see that they were a very dark blue, almost black. She was confused, blood-sharers always looked the same, mostly. The girl turned around, puzzled.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice sounded similar to Midnight's.

"Maya?" Midnight whispered. The girl stepped forward, looking at Midnight.

"Wait... I know you," she said. Her eyes then widened. "Lilith?" 

"Maya?" Midnight repeated.

"What's going on?" Maya looked severely confused and her voice was about to break with emotions.

"Maya, be a dear and let me out," the Silver Wolf said seductively.

"Huh?" Maya looked around, "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Don't let him out," Amira warned.

"Wait.. Why?" Maya was completely confused.

"The Silver Wolf is evil, Maya," Amira replied, "You let him out, and the world will continue to suffer under his command." The Silver Wolf looked rather pleased with himself.

"But, Silver Wolf? The Blue Wolf is my master," Maya blinked. Midnight's eyes widened. Of course, that explained her colours.

"Which means Lilith, your plan can still continue," Amira turned to her.

"No!" Bolt banged on the forcefield but a strange force threw him away. He landed on the ground, rolling for a few seconds then looked up from where he was lying.

"What plan?" Maya asked concerned.

"The plan to destroy the Silver Wolf, once and for all," Midnight looked at her long-lost sister seriously.

"No!" Maya shook her head, "That's crazy!"

"True, but the Silver Wolf did kill your family, Maya," Amira said gently. Maya glared at the wolf.

"So that's why," she shook her head again, "I was saved by the Blue Wolf, after your entrance to our family killed us all."

"I do what I do," the Silver Wolf shrugged.

"You're horrible," Maya gritted her teeth.

"Yeah, so?"

"Man, you're frustrating!" Maya looked as if she wanted to slap the pale man. He grinned cheekily at her. A vein was very noticeable in Maya's forehead.

"Uhh.. Relax?" Amira raised an eyebrow.

"But you!" Maya pointed to Midnight. "You're not telling me that you are willing to kill yourself to kill of this lousy excuse for a wolf?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Midnight nodded.

"Why?" Maya waved her hands around, like a mad-man...Woman. "He's frustrating, arrogant, annoying and I've only just met him!"

"Ouch," the Silver Wolf said sarcastically.

"Oh, give me a break," Maya sighed irritated.

"But, Maya, I've been planning this for ages, I need to kill him, I need my revenge," Midnight cried.

"Where does revenge get you?" Maya crossed her arms.

"Very good point," Amira glanced at Midnight. "It gets you no where."

"You're the psychic, tell me what happens next," the Silver Wolf looked at Amira.

"Why? There's no happy ending."

"But I'm curious," he grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Maya pointed out, "Uhh... Wolf."

"But where's the fun in not knowing?" the Silver Wolf tilted his head.

"Don't you like surprises?" Midnight asked.

He shrugged, "Occasionally, but I do want to know if I die or not."

Of course, the other Titans were outside the forcefield and were very confused. What on earth was happening in there?

"Are those people arguing in there?" Starfire asked.

"I think so," Raven blinked.

"Man, what's taking so long?" Cyborg wailed, "Is Midnight gonna die or not?"

"That's nice of you," Boom Baby remarked.

Cyborg shrugged, "Yeah, but poor Bolt is anxious." Boom Baby looked over at Bolt. He was sitting on the ground, looking at the full moon. How long did he have left before Midnight died?

"What time is it?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Cyborg looked at him then at his arm, "A minute to midnight," he replied.

Bolt's eyes dulled. A minute... Only a minute.

"Look, is this conversation going anywhere?" Midnight barked, "Now, if you will excuse me, someone bring me some paper towels so I can bleed in piece."

"What?" Maya looked at her, "Surely you're not going to kill yourself right now?"

"Well, I have no choice now," Midnight shrugged. "The moon is chaotic, and it has a thing for making me do stuff without me actually doing it."

"Huh?" the others looked at her confused.

"I mean, that when it reaches midnight, my body will shut down, without my doing, then the moon will make me stab myself."

"You have a bad relationship with the moon," the Silver Wolf blinked.

"Nah, I asked it to," Midnight shrugged.

"Then you're insane," he shook his head.

"Yeah, now close your eyes, wolfie, cause you're dying as well."

"Aww crap," he felt the strain in his muscles.

"No, Lilith!" Maya cried, "I just found you!" Midnight stumbled back, the moon's magic was working. The forcefield fell, and Bolt raced in. He tried to take her dagger.

"Lilith, please, listen to me, you're the mistress of the moon, you control it, it doesn't control you," he whispered frantically.

"Bolt, it's too late," she whispered softly. Maya was about to throw herself at Lilith when Amira stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"My visions will not be tampered with," she replied darkly.

"Please," Bolt began to cry. He wrapped his arms around Midnight, holding her close, while crying into her shoulder, "Don't leave me."

"I must," Midnight's voice broke. She put one of her hands on his face, and leaned in. He leaned in also and their lips broke the gap. The sparks immediately blasted from them, and all they could hear was each other's heartbeats and the rain. The others watched intently as they saw the most perfect couple shared their first kiss. The kiss lasted at least a minute. Bolt felt the girl stiffen and opened his eyes. Midnight leaned on him and then with the most dread he had ever felt he looked at her chest. The silver dagger was wedged in, and silver blood was spreading on her dress.

"No," he whispered, more tears running down his cheek. He stepped back and held her. He fell to his knees, her head on his lap. She was still alive, but was dying in his arms.

Starfire burst out into tears, and held onto Raven, who was holding her tears back. Boom Baby was hugging Cyborg, her head on his shoulder, not wanting to see the couple. Changeling was standing near Raven, comforting her also, when Terra wrapped her arms around him. Raven gave her boyfriend a warning glare, but he protested and replied that everyone was uncomfortable.

Midnight's eyes closed, and her breathing slowed. Bolt gulped, the tears continuing to flow.

Amira held Starfire's shoulder and whispered in her ear. Starfire's eyes widened and she let go of Raven, touching her stomach gently. She nodded and Amira smiled.

She had said, "With one loss, comes a gain."

A small, but very noticeable tear fell from Midnight's eye. The first tear in 800 years. She then whispered to words to Bolt.

"Forgive me."

End of Part One


End file.
